


Complete Red Star

by lionessvalenti



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brief Violence, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Undercover, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Bucky went undercover as the Winter Soldier. When Steve goes in to retrieve him, he's not sure if it's Bucky or the Winter Soldier for real.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 21
Kudos: 141
Collections: Writing Rainbow Red





	Complete Red Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seinmit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/gifts).



> This isn't exactly what you prompted, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

"Well, what do you think?"

Steve turned and he stared. He didn't mean to stare, but his mouth opened wordlessly as he took a long look at Bucky. He didn't know what to think. It was like looking at a completely different person. "It's... how do you feel?"

Bucky glanced down at himself. He was bulky with tac gear and loaded down with guns and knives. His sleek vibranium arm had been swapped out for a massive silver replica of his old arm, complete with the red star painted on the bicep. Black greasepaint had been smeared over his eyes. It may make him less visible in the dark, but it made the blue of his eyes stand out.

"Heavy," Bucky replied. He flapped his metal arm a couple times for effect. "I don't know how I used to move around in all this."

Now that the initial shock of it had worn off, Steve he could clearly see _this was Bucky_. He hadn't seen Bucky like this in a long time. In fact, there wouldn't be any reason for it if not for a group that were seemingly unaware that the Winter Soldier was no more and thought his absence to be another extended stay in the freezer. With HYDRA gone, they took this as an opportunity to find Bucky and use him. When he heard about it, Bucky had quickly offered himself up as bait.

Steve took a step closer and ran his fingers along Bucky's freshly shaven jaw. "Okay, but how do you feel?"

"Fine. I'm fine." Bucky smiled, but it looked a little forced. "It's like riding a bike, but this time I've got both hands on the wheel."

"Bikes don't have a wheel," Steve replied.

"They have two wheels."

Steve opened his mouth to respond, and then stopped completely. He gave Bucky a playful, gentle slap on the cheek as he laughed. "You jerk." He kissed Bucky and then lingered there, their foreheads resting against each other.

Bucky slid his hand against the back of Steve's neck. He took a slow breath. "I'm probably going to have to hurt people."

"I know."

"I might have to hurt you."

"I can take it."

Bucky made a noise somewhere between a growl and sigh as he tightened his grip on Steve. "I just want you to be prepared. This isn't going to be pretty."

Steve refrained from reminding Bucky that he'd seen the Winter Soldier in action. He'd been on the other side of those blows. That wasn't going to make Bucky feel less apprehensive about the mission. He wanted Bucky to feel better about this. He was the one risking everything to do this. Not only his life by going into a dangerous situation, but his mental well-being. There was no telling the effects of pretending to be brainwashed after actually having had been brainwashed could be.

In an attempt to allay Bucky's concern, Steve leaned back to allow for a little bit of space between them, and grabbed onto the black leather harness that was strapped around his torso. "I don't know, this get-up is pretty hot."

"Oh, you like bad boys now?" Bucky asked. A little smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Would have never pegged you for the type, Rogers." 

"You're my type," Steve replied, knowing exactly how cheesy he sounded. He grasped Bucky by the chin and steadied his face for another kiss. "When this is over, we're not getting out of bed for a week."

Bucky chuckled softly. "I gotta go."

"I know." Steve still had his hand wrapped around the harness. He wasn't quite ready to let Bucky go. So many things could go wrong, and while he didn't have any problem risking himself, he didn't want to risk Bucky. He couldn't lose Bucky. Not again. 

"Steve."

"Yeah, right. I know." Steve let go of him, but he didn't move out of Bucky's space. "Be careful."

"I will. I'll try." Bucky kissed him on the mouth and then again on the cheek. "I'll see you in there."

Steve nodded and put on a smile. "I'll see you."

"Don't worry so much, Steve," Bucky called as he left the room. "It's going to be great."

"Great," Steve echoed.

* * *

Steve didn't see Bucky for weeks after that. He had known from the start that this wasn't going to be quick in and out, but the longer it went on, the more anxious he got. They had received several communications from Bucky, but it wasn't the same as seeing him.

"He's fine," Natasha said. Steve hadn't said anything to prompt her reassurance, but he'd been accused of having a very specific expression when he was brooding about Bucky. He must have been using it without even being aware.

"I know he's fine," Steve said. "But I want to get him out of there. It's been long enough."

She smiled. "It has been. We're going in, and we're to end the whole thing."

"It's time?" He looked up at her, his heart suddenly pounding in his throat.

"I was just coming to tell you the news. Gear up, Rogers. We're going to get your boyfriend back, and take out some bad guys in the process."

Steve grinned. "My favorite."

Generally, Steve's favorite didn't include getting caught when that wasn't part of the plan. However, things happen, like getting grabbed from behind by two guys, and you have to adapt. There were always contingencies.

The men spoke only Russian to each other and not a word of English to Steve as he was dragged into the old warehouse. They threw him onto the floor, Steve landing hard on the concrete. The palms of his hands scuffed against the floor. He forced himself up onto his knees.

At the interruption, several men turned toward Steve. One of them was Bucky.

Steve tried to keep his face as passive as possible, but his heart was racing. Bucky was so close, and all Steve wanted to do was reach out for him. He kept his hands firmly by his sides, his fingers curling into fists.

Bucky surveyed him coolly, with no sign of recognition whatsoever. He looked up at one of Steve's captors and said something in Russian. There was a conversation that Steve didn't understand, but after a few seconds, Bucky approached him.

Steve straightened himself up, pushing back his shoulders. It was what he would have done in the face of any enemy in this circumstance. Puff himself up, show that he wasn't afraid. When Bucky said something in Russian, Steve shook his head.

"I don't understand what you're saying. Speak English."

Bucky didn't reply. He grabbed Steve's hair in his metal hand and forced his head back until he was looking almost up at the ceiling, then backhanded him across the jaw.

He tried not to react to the shock of it, but Steve heard himself make a noise. Bucky hadn't pulled the punch. Blood filled Steve's mouth and he spat red at Bucky's feet. "That wasn't English."

Bucky's jaw tensed. He said something to the other men, then grabbed Steve by his shoulder harness and started dragging him out of the room.

Steve flailed a little as he fell back onto his bottom, his legs getting pulled out from beneath him. Where it had taken two guys to get him in, Bucky easily dragged him along by himself.

Bucky pulled him into a small room and hoisted him up, throwing him against a heavy metal table. Steve grabbed a hold of the table to steady himself, but before he could get his bearings, Bucky grabbed him and spun him around.

"Bu--" Steve started, but then cut himself off. Had Bucky brought him here for a private word, or was this room monitored? There was no smile and still no recognition in Bucky's gaze. Just the looming, imposing figure of the Winter Soldier right up in Steve's space. Cold metal fingers grazed Steve's cheek, already starting to swell from the slap.

The stale air in the small room seemed to stand still as Bucky stared wordlessly. at Steve. A cold pit of dread began to form in Steve's stomach. They were alone, and Bucky couldn't even afford him a wink? Was it possible that something had been missed and Bucky _was_ being controlled again?

Then Bucky shoved him flat back onto the table. 

Steve gasped as he hit the hard surface, the old table holding his weight and the force of the shove. The whole movement from one room to the next had been disorienting, and maybe that was why he didn't notice Bucky removing his shoes until the second boot was in the process of being removed.

"What are you--?" Steve tried, but stopped when Bucky yanked down his pants, peeling them from his body, leaving Steve naked from the waist down, except for his socks.

Bucky unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, already hard. He spoke again in Russian and grabbed Steve by the hips, pulling him to the edge of the table and without warning, pushed into him.

Steve made a strangled noise, but his body responded automatically to Bucky. His legs wrapped around Bucky's waist, encouraging him in deeper, and Bucky responded, fucking him harder. Steve grabbed the front of Bucky's shirt and pulled him down so their faces were closer and brushed his mouth along Bucky's jaw.

With a grunt, Bucky slipped his metal arm between them and placed his forearm just below Steve's collarbone. He pinned Steve flat against the table with an even brute force that was going to leave a bruise. He said something in Russian, his eyes still glassy and far away, but he kept working his hips into Steve, again and again.

That little seed of doubt that Bucky wasn't all right had bloomed. He fucked like Bucky in every physical movement, but there wasn't any of the warmth or joy in it. They were still on the mission for Christ's sake, only a thin wall separating them from the gang of bad guys. That wasn't like Bucky, but Steve would have been lying to himself if he thought it wasn't working for him. 

He grabbed a fistful of Bucky's hair and forced his head to the side, biting him on the neck. Steve was rewarded with a hard snap of Bucky's hips, forcing himself in hard. His balls slapped audibly against Steve's ass, echoing in the tiny room.

Ripples of pain spread up Steve's spine. "Fuck!" he barked, as the pain tipped him into pleasure and over the edge into orgasm. His whole body shuddered, his legs tightening around Bucky's waist, and any concerns he had melted away into satisfaction.

Bucky growled and shoved his mouth to Steve's. The kiss was searing and dirty, and was wholeheartedly Bucky. He nipped Steve's lower lip, his mouth dragging messily over Steve's cheek as he came.

"You son of a bitch," Steve breathed. "I thought you were brainwashed again."

Bucky laughed softly in Steve's ear. "I've been thinking about this for weeks." He shifted a little bit and touched Steve's cheek. "Did I hurt you?"

"Nah," Steve lied, because it hurt like hell, and still did. "You're getting soft."

"Tell me about it," Bucky replied as he pulled out. He stood up, the front of his pants smeared with Steve's come. He tucked himself away and zipped up before wiping at the stain with his hand. "I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow."

"We're here today," Steve said as he sat up. He looked around for where Bucky threw his pants and his boots. "Nat's circling about a mile out, ready for the signal."

Bucky paled a little bit. "You don't have a comm on, do you? I said some very dirty, stupid things."

Steve snorted. "No, I took it out in case they searched me. There's a call beacon in my pocket."

"And here I thought you were happy to see me." Bucky grabbed Steve's pants off the floor and tossed them to him. He gave Steve a long, serious look. "It's not just these guys, you know. There's a whole network of people who think that with HYDRA gone, I'm an available weapon for the first available buyer. We could probably wipe out a few more before they caught on."

Steve pulled on his pants and gave a passing glance to the wet spot left behind on the table. This building wasn't going to be there for much longer. It didn't matter. He snatched one of his boots up off the floor. "So, you're keeping the suit?"

A slow grin spread across Bucky's face. "It's growing on me."

Steve grinned too. "All right, then. Let's finish the mission."


End file.
